One Word
by TrickyFrog
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on one word each. Many ratings and pairings. Chapter 7: Resign: Glen resigns to be Jack's comfy pillow. Jack x Glen
1. Stranded

Hello. The following will be a place for my collected drabbles or one-shots that I do not feel are worthy of posting separately. Haha~

I titled this "One Word" because each chapter is based off of one word that I have taken from a challenge table. There are 100 words in all, but some of the one-shots written from these will not be posted here. So yes, that means this will not have 100 chapters. Haha.

There will likely be all types of pairings and ratings, so each time I post a new chapter I will change the description and "pairing" for the most recent chapter.

I don't own anything.

And thank you all for reading. Any feedback is well appreciated. Thanks. *hearts*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gilbert was right where he thought he would be. His arms were wrapped tightly around his knees, hugging his legs close in master's chair. His head was down, his face hidden in his curly hair. Vincent was almost frightened with how still he was.

He walked up to him cautiously. "Big Brother?"

"Go away, Vincent."

Vincent stared, visibly hurt. His eyes fell to the floor. He sounded angry and upset. What hurt most though was that he wouldn't even talk to him about it. Vincent couldn't tell anymore what the problem was. When it was just the two of them, they shared everything, at least, to Vincent's knowledge they did. When they had come to stay at the Vessalius house his brother seemed different. It was like they were still holding hands but walking in different directions. Then, when Alice appeared in Master's life, when she had started getting involved with their happiness, Gilbert's hand was beginning to slip away from Vincent's, their fingers only just touching.

Vincent walked up to their master's favorite chair that resided in the study. It was big, enough for two or even three people. Vincent assumed that's why he liked it so much. He climbed up and sat next to Gilbert, moving slowly, like he was approaching a wounded animal. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Brother, please don't ignore me."

Gilbert jerked at the touch and again from the words as if they were nails being pounded into his head with one smash each. _Why can't I, Vincent?! I'm always taking care of you. I've always taken care of you! Do you have any idea how tired that makes me? I'm tired, Vincent. I have every right to ignore you._ "Please just leave me alone." Gil knew his anger didn't lay with Vincent. He was upset for entirely different reasons, but if Vincent was there to bother him now, he was sure he'd take out his aggression on him, even if Vincent wasn't to blame for the pain he had felt in the past.

The blonde was quiet for a moment, sure that if he left he'd regret it. Their fingers were slipping apart, and if he didn't do something, Gilbert would end up leaving him, walking in a completely different direction. "I can't leave you." He paused, taking precautions not to cry, sure his brother would only be more upset if he did so, "I know that I've always been a burden to you, and that I'm always depending on you but-it's not fair. It's not fair to tell me to go away. You never depend on me."

Gil looked up finally, a little surprised.

"It's Alice, right? I hate her." Vincent's eyes conveyed the very real truth of the statement.

Gil put his head down, this time resting his chin on his knees, studying the floor, "I hate how Master has been lately," he admitted.

"It's because of her."

"I know . . . I-" Gilbert hid his face again, embarrassed suddenly.

Vincent got on his knees in the chair, putting his hands on his brother's left arm to break him from his cocoon, "Tell me. Please tell me what's wrong, Big Brother."

Gilbert stayed where he was, his voice muffled as he spoke, "I think I'm in love."

Vincent shook his brother slightly, "I can't here you Gil, speak up."

Gilbert snapped up, "I said I think I'm in love." He pushed Vincent's hands away and let his legs dangle off the couch, his arms at his sides. He closed his eyes and spoke again, a clear blush on his cheeks, "I think I'm in love with Master."

" . . . Are you sure?"

He covered his eye with his fingers interlaced and his hands over them as his blush deepened, "Yes, yes I'm sure."_ Ugh, I shouldn't have said anything. Vincent doesn't get it._

Vincent didn't expect this, and he really didn't know what to say, but he did understand one thing, and that was that Jack wasn't in love with Gilbert. He hadn't seen anything between his master and Alice, but he was always talking about her. He could remember one time though, when Gil had been in the kitchen and Vincent had gone looking for Jack. He had seen him and Master Glenn together, and their lips were together. He knew for a fact that Jack liked giving kisses, he himself had received lots from his master, but never on the lips before.

" . . . _I_ love you." Vincent somehow knew this to be true.

"Of course you do, Vince, you're my brother. I love you, too." Gilbert gave up. _I should have known he wouldn't understand._

"No I-" Ever since he had seen his master and Master Glenn together like that, he had always wondered what it felt like, but he didn't want to try it, at least, not with anyone besides his brother. He was glad his brother was covering his eyes. After taking a second to gather his courage he leaned over him and kissed him shyly but deliberately on the lips.

Gilbert nearly jumped out of his skin, "Wh-why are you doing that?" Though he hadn't seen it before, he too knew the difference of kissing someone on the lips.

Vincent was very matter-of-fact, "I said that I love you. I mean it, Big Brother. I really do love you."

Gil blushed a little and calmed down, "Vincent, I'm sure you're just confused. You don't understand. It's-"

Vincent found himself growing a little angry, "-but I do understand! I _do_ love you! –an-and I always will! I'll love you more than Master ever will!"

Gil stared back at his brother, more than a little shocked. _Vincent, you can't be serious. You're my brother. You can't- _He quieted his thoughts as he stared into Vincent's eyes. He knew that look. He knew that he meant it.

" . . . ."

Vincent tried again, more determined this time, putting his hands on either side of his brother's face as he had seen Master Glenn do to his master. Gilbert didn't fight back when Vincent kissed him the second time, and returned the kiss softly, blushing all the while. He wished he wasn't kissing Vincent. He wished he was kissing Jack.

"I don't mind being a replacement. All I want is to make Big Brother happy." Gil stared back at him. This was too cruel. Vincent wasn't lieing, and he wasn't confused. He was so often thinking those same thoughts about his master. _'All that matters is Master's happiness.'_

"I can't do this, Vincent." Gilbert hopped off the chair and looked back only once, "I'm sorry."

Ever since then Gilbert had been walking in the opposite direction leaving his brother stranded. Vincent had lost his brother, but he would do anything, no matter what it takes, to find him again so that they would once again hold hands and walk the same path.


	2. Marriage

The "one word" for chapter two is "Marriage". This is Oz x Alice. Forgive the kicking.

:::::::::::::::::

Alice sat on the steps outside of the church and watched the people as they came and went from the market. She was eating a sandwich, stuffed full with a two to one meat to bread ratio. Something had been bothering her lately and as she watched the families come and go from the market, the couples who held hands, rings on their fingers, she could no longer hold it in.

"What is marriage like?"

Oz looked at her, a little twitch conveying his thoughts on the question.

"Why-why are you asking me that?"

Alice blushed but kicked him causing him to fall on his face a couple stairs down, "I don't know! Who else am I supposed to ask?!"

Oz brushed himself off, smiling, and thought a moment, slowly realizing he didn't know anyone who was married off the top of his head. "Why not ask Sharon? She reads those romance novels . . ."

Alice blushed deeper, embarrassed at admitting she already had, "All the books end there. It's like they're trying to say that marriage is the happily ever after part."

"Well, I dunno, how am I supposed to know?"

Alice was quiet. She remembered the seaweed head telling her about Oz's father. If she kept asking, it would most likely lead to something she wasn't supposed to talk about.

She was surprised when she heard Oz speak again, "I don't think its always like that though-happily ever after."

"Hm." Still, Alice said nothing. She had suspected as much, but wasn't sure. Even after asking Oz she really didn't feel any better about the subject, but she didn't know who else to ask, or where else to go. She was a chain, its not like she had parents to ask. Parents. That was a whole other topic of mystery.

She grunted in frustration when she realized her sandwich was gone. Moving down a few steps to sit on the same level as Oz, she spoke again, "Sharon said that marriage is supposed to be a promise between two people. A contract."

Knowing where this was going, Oz tensed suddenly, looking at her in surprise, "A-a contract?"

Alice's face was stretched into a pout, but her blush was evident, "Yes a contract!"

Oz leaned back as her voice grew louder in her embarrassment.

"And after the contract is made the two people kiss! Sound familiar?" Oz shook his head, nervously expecting her next words, "That means we're married!" She glared at him, triumphant, proud of her skills of deduction.

"Absolutely not." Oz shrugged, a smirk on his face, amused by all of this.

"Well you can't seem to come up with a better explanation!" She stood up, and planted her foot on his head, pushing it down into submission. "You're such a useless manservant! You leave me to figure all of this out on my own and then tell me I'm wrong when it finally makes sense!"

"Alllice, its between two people who are in love! In love!" Oz was laughing as he corrected her, missing the weight of his words entirely.

At those words Alice stopped her assault, her foot releasing Oz from the attack. She turned around, her back to Oz, silently questioning herself at her actions. Why was she hiding? Why did those words hurt? Why was she suddenly having to hold back tears?

"Alice?"

She didn't want to look around, to see him. Somehow the thought of seeing him right then scared her.

"Alice?" Sure he had done something wrong, though not entirely certain what, Oz stood up and walked around Alice to face her, but her head was lowered, her bangs tactfully covering her face and eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her voice was quiet. She didn't want him there.

"Nothing?" He knew it was a lie.

"Nothing alright?!" Alice yelled back at him, her foot making contact with his chest as she kicked him. Frustrated and more than confused she turned around and ran off into the crowd leaving a speechless and worried Oz to himself on the church steps outside the market.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Please review if you can! *hearts and stars*


	3. Discover

Sorry if this is crap. The word is "discover". Lotti-centric.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlotte lifted her skirts just enough so that the garden path did not tatter the hem as she walked. She was looking for the Baskerville head, her master. There was a man by the name of Arthur Barma there to see him. She didn't care for him, but she knew better than to make even more enemies for the Baskervilles. Their reputation had been scorned enough. A maid mentioned that she had seen Glenn and "that Vessalius boy", as the maid had called him, in the gardens. _Jack, ugh, that nuisance! Master Glenn knew he would have a visitor today, and now it's Jack's fault for distracting him like this! That boy doesn't understand his place._

She turned the corner to enter the back maze of the East garden but stopped mid-step, her foot slowly coming to the floor as her mind tried to process a million other suddenly far more important thoughts. Glenn and Jack were indeed together, and in the garden- that appeared to be very clear. However, what they were doing together, changed Lotti in ways she didn't think possible.

Lotti's eyes held fast to the scene. She witnessed her Master's fingers dive into blonde hair, pulling at the strands as they were held tightly between his digits. She witnessed Jack lean forward into Glenn, pressing his body into her master's. She witnessed the parting of their mouths only for a moment to catch their breath before their tongues collided and their lips met again.

In all her life her heart had never beat so fast.

_Oh my God . . ._ Her eyes were wide. She stood still at some distance, but she slowly took steps backwards to hide herself. She wanted to look away from the sight of her master nibbling softly at the other man's neck, or the way the blonde's hands were traveling underneath her master's clothes, or the way her master was pressing the other man into the tree lustfull and needy. _Master Glenn . . . and Jack._ A hand went up to her mouth as if she had just discovered something horrifying, dangerous even. Something between a whimper and a moan escaped Jack's lips, and it finally broke her of her shock. Lotti fled from the scene, her heart beating abnormally fast and tears threatening her eyes.

_How can this be true? No-no how come I never realized? I was jealous for a reason-I just-I had no idea I had so much to be jealous of! Jack Vessalius! Master Glenn deserves so much more than you! Why is it you?! What does he see in you?!_

She was in the conservatory now, a wide-eyed wreck, with tears trailing her red cheeks. She was confused. She was hurt. –But most of all, she was angry.

"Why is it you?" The words choked out painfully.

"Charlotte?" Her eyes shot up to see she wasn't alone in the conservatory. Fang sat towards the center of the room, a book in his hands.

Lotti stood immediately, trying to master what little composure she could. She patted her wet face with her hands and tried smoothing out her dress.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_No, no, what I saw was much worse than a ghost._

"Fa-Fang I-" _No, what am I doing? I can't say anything. I shouldn't say anything!_

_This is their secret. This is Master Glenn's secret. To discover it is one thing but to reveal it? _

The discovery slowly began to make sense in her mind. She should have known. All of the signs were there. It wasn't like she was naïve to the possibility; it was only that she never thought it _so_ possible. With the truth now known to her, she struggled between her master's happiness and her own.

She collapsed.

"Charlotte!"

"I-I'm okay. I just-" _I just don't understand why it has to be him!_

"You're not. What's happened? Are you hurt?" Fang was now at her side, offering a hand to help her stand again.

"Thank you Fang, but I'm fine. Just, let me rest a minute."

" . . . I understand." He took back his offer, but did not leave her, unsure of what to do.

"Thank you." Lotti turned away from him, and concentrated on the fresh wrinkles she had made in her dress. _Master Glenn, if this is what truly makes you happy . . . then I-_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I left it hangin' 'cause well . . . I think her emotions may have been too conflicting to reach a conclusion.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Drama

Like the first chapter, this one was inspired by a fan art picture by the same artist. This one was of Jack applying lip stick to a cross-dressing Gilbert. Very Cute Shota!

The word for this one is "drama", but I chose the "play" meaning of the word rather than "to be dramatic". There is no specific pairing here . . . Gilbert, Jack, Vincent

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now Gilbert, don't fidget." His voice was soft with only a hint of discipline. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on his work.

"Yes Master." Gilbert opened his eyes suddenly, "sorry!"

Jack laughed, "It's alright, just remember not to speak when I'm painting your lips!" The Vessalius pulled his left glove off with his teeth as his other hand was occupied with the brush. Licking his thumb, he cleared the smudge of make-up just below his bottom lip that had appeared as a result of Gilbert talking.

The golden-eyed boy forgot to breath as he subconsciously leaned into the touch and his body trembled slightly. When Jack's wet thumb receded, Gilbert snapped out of his trance.

"There, all gone." Jack smiled and put his hand under Gilbert's chin again to steady it.

Jack held the boy's small chin up as he used the brush on his lips. Gilbert wore a long black wig with soft curls that was accented with a soft sapphire rose. He wore a long and feminine looking blue dress adorned with several other blue roses and varying widths of ribbon.

The man finished the final touches. "There, all done." He stepped away so that Gilbert could look upon the reflection in the full mirror. He nearly didn't recognize himself. The sight of himself in a dress, with a wig on, and make-up, dressed as a girl-it caused him to blush lightly.

"Annabella?" Gilbert turned to his right and looked up at his master. Jack knelt down and kissed Gilbert high on the cheekbone, causing the boy to blush even more. "Vincent was right in writing you in as the princess, Gilbert. Haha, you're so cute." He kissed him again on the forehead.

"You know all of you lines?"

Gilbert nodded, speechless.

"Good. Glenn will be a tough audience so make sure you play the very best Annabella you can, okay?"

Gilbert nodded again.

Jack stood up, "Okay then, we'll be outside waiting. Break a leg!" Jack left Gilbert alone to stand in front of the mirror.

"Master . . ." His small hand went up to the spot on his check where the blonde had kissed him only moments ago. He watched his reflection, and the images he had seen in picture books of princesses came to his mind- the ones where the princess had just been separated from her prince and would spend the next days, weeks, months, years, longing for their return. He felt hot.

"Master . . ."

"Gil?"

Gilbert saw Vincent behind him in the reflection. He was dressed as a dashing young pirate complete with a chevalier coat and a tricorne hat complemented with a large white feather. He turned his head to look at his little brother.

Vincent walked up to him and took his hands in his own, "Thanks for doing this with me, big brother." Vincent, of course, was referring to the play. After Jack had spent so much time teaching them to improve upon their reading and writing skills, Vincent had written a short play to thank him. The play was about a princess who was being forced to marry someone she didn't want to, but was then kidnapped by a pirate. Of course, she ended up falling in love with said pirate, and they lived happily ever after. It certainly wasn't going to be a traveling show, but Vincent wasn't exactly Shakespeare, either.

"I'm sure Master Jack will like it."

Gilbert smiled in response, "Yes, I think he will."

"You look . . . really pretty, . . . Gilbert." Vincent couldn't understand why the statement was so hard to say.

Gilbert blushed even more, but decided changing the subject would be best or else he would soon just end up flailing about the room in a dress that didn't belong to him, "A-are you ready?"

Vincent nodded, a smile on his face, "Yes."

"Me too."

Vincent, still holding on to his brother's left hand, pulled him outside and onto their make-shift stage.

Still holding his hand, he looked out at the audience consisting of their master and his best friend.

"Presenting, The Princess and the Pirate."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks for reading. Concrit always welcome, as well as comments~


	5. Missing

This is for "Missing". It is a cheesy romance for BreakxSharon. CHEESE BURGER! I want one . . .

* * *

"What's wrong with Break?" Oz asked Sharon, to the point. He indicated the skeleton of a man with the dark circles for eyes and hollow expression that was sitting on the other end of the table in front of several uneaten cakes, crepes, and cookies and a cup of cold tea.

Sharon leaned in and whispered quietly into his ear, an air of mischief tickling his neck, "Emily is missing."

Oz looked up at her immediately suspicious, but gulped when he saw that face of hers. That sunshine smile and sparkling eyes had fooled him once before, but he knew better now. The inner workings of Sharon Rainsworth's mind were complicated and intricate. If there was any question of Emily being kidnapped, Sharon was certainly the prime suspect already.

"Ohohohoho, Master Oz you're staring." Oz looked away quickly noting that she had also donned the Queen's laugh as well. Very, very suspicious.

"What did he do this time?" Oz spoke with every amount of innocence he could fake, a sweet smile on his lips and a halo over his head.

Sharon was sparkling, "You aren't inferring _I_ had anything to do with the disappearance of Emily, are you Master Oz?"

It was too much. Sharon's aura overpowered the room, even as she quietly sipped at her tea with her eyes shut and a serene look about her features. She was good at this.

"What's with the clown?" Alice entered, secretly enjoying the distress the white-haired man was going though on the other side of the table.

"Alice!" Oz turned, both grateful for the distraction and also genuinely happy to see her, "Emily has gone, um-missing."

"Hahahaha! Good! That stupid doll couldn't keep its mouth shut anyway!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Alice."

Oz's body quivered slightly from the tension he felt from the Rainsworth. That was a clear giveaway. Emily must have said something to upset her, so she hid her from Break as punishment. Problem solved. Not quite. Emily was still missing and Break was still pathetic.

Finally the last party member entered, and after seeing the display and registering it quickly enough, the Nightray turned around to leave.

Break sprang from his seat at the table, "Raven-find Emily! Now!"

Gilbert glared back in the other man's direction, "I have nothing to do with this! You aren't blind! Find her yourself!"

"Raven, you'll do as I say!"

His patience was thin already, "Like hell I will!" Then he felt a hand on his arm, his mood calming the instant his eyes fell upon his master's sweet smile.

"Let's help him, Gilbert."

Appearing godly in his eyes, Gil couldn't say no, and nodded automatically.

Oz turned to Alice, "You want to help too, Alice?"

"Whatever." She agreed to do it out of boredom, not to help the clown.

"Alright then, let's check places Break frequents. How about the kitchen?" Oz masterfully led the other two out of the room arm-in-arm leaving Sharon and Break alone.

The only noise that could be heard was the sound of clacking china as Sharon set down her tea cup.

Break remained on the other side of the table, his façade down, "That boy . . ."

Sharon smiled in a way that sent chills down his back, "I'd say he is even more perceptive than you at times . . . Break."

Break frowned, a slight pout in his voice, "What ever do you mean, my lady?"

"You really think they're going to find Emily?"

He took a moment to process this, his brain working quickly until finally, the result.

"Eques."

"Mhmm."

"I'll give you my share of your favorite cake."

"No."

"I'll massage your feet."

"No."

"I'll read that book you've been pestering me about."

"No."

"I'll be your slave for a day."

"Tempting, but no."

Break was at a loss. He approached her cautiously, and took her hand in his, "What must I do, Sharon-ojou?"

She pulled her hand away, genuinely angry, her pained expression turned away and out of sight for the one-eyed man, but he didn't need to see it to know it was there.

"Sharon?" He leaned in closer to her, and she batted him away, her fan appearing out of no where.

"I hate you, Break!" He fell backwards onto the floor next to her chair, entirely surprised by her reaction.

She still did not look at him, and so he studied what body language he could. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground, and her back was straight. She was trying to keep up a firm posture, but she ended up just overcompensating for the slight tremble that barely shook her white fan. He tried again to move in closer, his hand going to the one that held the fan, taking her weapon from her easily. His other went under her chin to move her face towards his.

His single eye was wide as it captured the image of her tear-stained face. She shut her eyes, refusing to look at him even after she had been discovered.

" . . . Sharon?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft, a voice he reserved for her, though she never knew it.

Her eyes squinted shut, as if the harder she shut them, the further away he would be.

"What is it?"

"An apology."

Had Break been any further from her, he would not have heard it.

_An apology? What did I do?_ His mind replayed the moments the two had spent together prior to Emily's disappearance. He drew a blank. Nothing he had said or done could have upset her like this, at least, not to his knowledge.

"Nevermind." A black hole appeared on the table, and she reached inside it to pull out the doll with her free hand. The shadow vanished and she threw the doll at the man, causing him to fumble before catching it, thus freeing her from her prison. She stood up, and began to walk out of the room.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. If I let her leave now, this will never be solved. He set Emily down on the table and went after her, single-handedly turning her around at the shoulder. Her tears were present again and this time, he embraced her.

"Sharon, please tell me what's wrong."

Her face in his chest, she tried to calm down, but the tears only came more easily. Being so close to him and inhaling his scent with each sob made everything hurt more. Unsure of what to do, he held her there, somehow reminded of Shelly in that moment, with the roles reversed. He wished he had that same comforting air that she had for him for Sharon.

She didn't move from her spot, despite the bitter sweetness in his embrace. She couldn't say what was _really _wrong. And if she spoke of why she had been upset, she was sure what was _really_ wrong would be evident. Still, she knew she was being unfair. She was being selfish to make Break worry like that, especially without an explanation.

"Don't visit with that woman anymore." Again, it was quiet, but he had caught it.

"Woman . . . ?" He thought back to the last few days. There were no women in his life, as far as he was concerned, but there were pawns . . . "You mean Marguerite?" She had visited twice this week. She was a maid of the Nightray household, and while he did already have Raven stationed there as his little spy, he now had recent suspicions on the boy, as well. There was something going on with Vincent, with both of them that he was being left out of, and he had to have the upper hand, especially concerning the sewer rat. Still, why would that bother Sharon?

There was a long pause as Sharon's sobs turned to silent tears and quiet gasps to catch her breath. He felt her nod against his chest.

He pulled her away to look at her, hoping there would be some sort of hint in her eyes as to why, but the moment they met, she looked away a blush on her face darker than the redness left over from her tears.

"Sharon . . . ?"

"Just don't see her anymore."

Break nodded. He wanted to know why, and part of her wanted him to ask, but he was quiet. He turned around to retrieve Emily. Having upset Sharon so much already, he was sure that staying there a moment longer would only mean doing more damage.

"She's beautiful."

His back was turned to Sharon, and he understood then that she could only gather the courage to speak this way.

"She's smart."

Another pause.

"She flirts with you . . ."

Without thinking he turned to look at Sharon, seeing the truth written on her features for the first time.

"You're jealous."

She looked up, scared, and then back down again, turning to leave the dining room in a rush.

Break acted impulsively, catching her easily by the wrist and pulling her to him. Her eyes were in all places but on him. He had been wrong. The truth had always been written on her features, he'd just been too blind to see it. Break leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, so lightly it could have barely been called a kiss at all, but the meaning behind it was there.

The Rainsworth was blushing so hard, she wondered if she'd faint, and without thinking she slipped her arms around him for support.

Nothing was said for a time, a tension building around them.

"I'm sorry, Sharon. . . . I had no idea that you-"

"I do! I always have." Her eyes met his single claret one, "I love you."

He only held her closer in response, unsure of his own feelings. He was dying. He had been dying all of this time, and yet she had been keeping this from him. She had been carrying this burden all this time and he had been so ignorant. He wanted to reciprocate those feelings, but to return her love would only be asking her to watch him die. It was selfish. For now, he said nothing, holding back the urge to truly kiss her, to truly love her, because for now, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did so.

* * *

Oh no! How unsatisfying. Maybe I'll do a sequel, maybe not. Happy endings are best, but this felt like a good stopping point. *hearts* Concrit and comments welcome!


	6. Affected

First, I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing my work recently. Thanks so much. You guys are really kind.

I was cold when I thought of this . . . The word is "affected". I hope what I was trying to get across, got across. Glen and Alice appear in this one.

* * *

"It's cold." Alice's words spoke to the walls and to the cat that remained on the far corner of the bed. Despite Cheshire's dislike for the girl, he was also cold, and the bed seemed to be the warmest place in the high up tower room at that point in time.

It was only the third day of winter, but already the temperatures were nearing freezing. The girl was sure she wouldn't be able to take much more of this. Her whole body shivered under the blankets and she kept wondering if running laps around her room would actually me more beneficial than shaking under the four blankets she had placed on top of her.

_I hate this. I hate all of this._ Being this cold made her weak. Alice wanted to cry from the stinging sensation on her skin. When she clenched and opened her hands the skin moved slowly, as if it required memory of movement before obeying her command. _I'm so cold._ Her thoughts were singular and mirrored only the harsh physical conditions she was being forced to endure. Finally a few tears began to escape and the regretted them seconds later, not for being too weak to hold them in, but because seconds after their heat dissipated and they became cold on her face. Alice hissed.

_Sister . . . _

_Shut up! Don't talk to me!_

_I'm sorry that-_

_I said shut up!!_

A few minutes went by and Alice felt relieved. Her sister had obeyed her this time. _She has no idea what I go through. She'll never understand! _The cat must have sensed her mood because it dared to jump off of the bed, and began to attempt opening her chest to jump inside and rest on the garments within. Alice sneered. Her sister had practically enforced such a habit. Alice grabbed the nearest object she could, which happened to be a book, and threw it at the cat. Her aim was poor but it scared Cheshire away enough to leave him hiding under the bed.

The book now lay open a few feet away, and Alice registered its title. _Celestina . . . Rubbish._ If Alice had the energy to spit on it, she would. Novels such as these were trash, but her sister loved hearing them. _The only reason he reads them is for her. Certainly he does not call such filth literature. _She smirked. _Play the part of Willoughby, Jack. How fitting that you'd desert her in the end. I know you will. Both of us__- because-you're too good to be true, . . . Jack._ Alice shut her eyelids tight, her face stretching in the cold.

_I hate this!_

Just then she could hear a familiar noise. Someone was coming up the steps and rather hurriedly at that. Alice shut her eyes, and began to breathe deeply to give the impression she was asleep.

Glen opened the door in a rush, careful not to let his hasty actions impair his grace. He made his way quickly to the small fireplace, only stealing a glance in Alice's direction. He set the wood down, which had been wrapped in a heavy black fabric, and quietly floated to her side. Placing his hand just under her nose, he let relief fill him when he felt warm air escaping her nostrils. Getting back to the fireplace again, Glen quietly stacked the logs inside, all but four, which he resituated on the floor next to the stone enclave.

When she heard the footsteps retreat across her room, she peeked slightly and watched Glen move the firewood inside the fireplace. _He came to bring me firewood?_ Perhaps the heat would be essential to her surviving throughout the night, but the gesture, coming from him, seemed kind. Shut her eyes again when he turned from the fireplace.

The Baskerville picked up the large black fabric and walked to the window. A noise made Alice open her eyes once more. He seemed to be beating the fabric against the stone outside, cleaning it of the wood chips from the logs. _Why would he bother to . . .?_ Her answer came when he began to drape the fabric across the window frame. The thick black velvet blocked the cold winter winds from entering, and in a moments time Alice had already ceased from shivering.

Her eyes opened further, studying the back of her captor. On one hand he was simply doing this for his own best interests, correct? He wanted to keep her alive for some grand master plan. Still, he didn't have to make the fire, or block the wind with such a rich fabric, or- She shut her eyes again when he turned towards her.

Glen noticed _Celestina_ on the floor and picked it up, turning it over in his hands.

"Hm." He placed the book on the night stand. From inside his cloak he produced a thin book and placed it on top of _Celestina_.

He stood there a moment while the wood snapped and the fire crackled, laughing at his inability to reach out, to sympathize, to let himself be something other than what he was born into. Glen felt the need to say something. He knew she was faking her sleep which meant she'd prefer not to hear from him at all, but that didn't change those words that had been echoing in the back of his mind.

_What does Jack know? Nothing. He doesn't understand any of this._

His decision made, Glen turned his back to Alice, "I'll return again later," and as quickly as he had come, he left.

When she heard the footsteps fade, she opened her eyes and sat up. The many blankets fell around her and she stepped into her slippers.

"The Altar of the Dead?" The book Glen had given her looked more like a short story than an actual novel. She smirked.

Glen did things like this at times. He gave her gifts she never wanted. She didn't care for the novels he left her, or the stuffed animals he had given her or even the dresses. It was like he was attempting to relate to her only to fail miserably every time. Without thinking she held the book close to her chest and walked over to the fire, sitting close enough to defrost her body but far away enough to not be burned by the loose ash.

_He had rushed to get here . . . He even checked on me._ Her mind fought back. _He just needs me to get to my sister anyway so it doesn't- _That didn't explain the dark clothing he would bring her, or the books that held such great contrast to the ones her sister enjoyed.

_He doesn't have to do those things . . . _

Alice stared at the flames. There was a lot she didn't understand about her captor, but this was the first time she had stopped to give him the benefit of a doubt. Perhaps some part of him was warm like the warmth he had created for her when she needed it the most or perhaps not. In the end nothing changed the fact that she was still there, hidden away in a stone tower. Alice hugged her knees close.

_What does Glen know? Nothing. He doesn't understand any of what I go through._

* * *

Oh I hope you got it!! . Please tell me what you think!!


	7. Resign

The word is "resign". Think of Glen resigning himself to being Jack's comfy pillow. *hearts* Glen x Jack

* * *

Glen was leaning in and Jack's surprise destroyed what little sanity he had in that moment and rather than pushing the other away or leaning back even further to escape, he met the lips closing the distance in his own impatience and savored the taste he had been wanting to know for a time unknown even to himself. And with reciprocation came acceptance and relief and suddenly the world was entirely different as two hearts accepted each other beating in the same steady pace to create an unwritten melody that would continue into a crescendo of unspoken words and gentle touches.

"You've fallen asleep again, Jack."

Jack jumped suddenly, the top of his head making contact with Glen's chin in a painful knock.

"Agh."

Jack's body had escaped Glen so quickly that to anyone else it would appear the man was on fire. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

His friend's violet eyes looked over to meet his green ones. He looked unamused but not angry, so Jack took this to be a good sign. _Wait, if my head hit his chin then-?_

His friend could easily read the blonde's expression, "Yes, you fell asleep _on_ me again."

Jack looked down, a blush on his face as he realized how close the two of them had just been. " . . . Sorry."

"I had also fallen asleep. No need to apologize."

Something stirred inside of Jack and he looked up to Glen almost bashfully, his eyes daring to meet his. _And you didn't push me off?_ He had in the past; that or he had woken him up. So, why had he not only let him sleep but was comfortable enough to fall asleep as well? Jack could not read his friend's expression. It was blank and uninterested, but Glen's eyes were unfaltering. Neither of them moved or said anything for a time until Glen reached out and pulled Jack forward by his ruffled cravat.

It was only then that Jack remembered the dream that he had been having. His heart began to pick up speed and he wondered if the dream would come true, if he should close the distance between their lips and-

But Glen pulled Jack back beside him instead, leading the blonde to return his head to rest on his chest again. Their previous position was reclaimed and they both lay there quietly. Jack could feel the contented rise and fall of Glen's chest as he breathed deeply, and Glen could feel Jack's lips that had spread into a smile. Soon enough, sleep claimed them once more.

* * *

Please Review! Also, thanks to you authors who have been supporting this pairing. You make me smile.


End file.
